


A change of Heart

by Katiebell152p



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebell152p/pseuds/Katiebell152p
Summary: The future is uncertain , their futures far away , sorrow and happiness have a thin line in between them in thepresent , read to know their story
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy





	1. Sorrow and Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> So basically in this story it is life after the great war of Hogwarts it has a lot of angst just saying . But enjoy.

A/N - My first fanfic I hope you enjoy 

Draco's PoV 

It had been a month since the war and my life was terrible . I had accepted the fact that it was my fault my life was like this it was time to stop hiding behind the excuse that it was my fathers fault or Voldermorts or anyone else's it was my fault mine and only mine . After the war all death-eaters people who bore the dark mark or openly supported The dark lord were taken for trial and then thrown into Azkaban which was a far better place then before since the Dementers were taken away thankfully. My entire family was taken for a trial . My father got a life sentence to Azkaban . Me and my mother on the other hand were about to be thrown into Azkaban when Potter , Harry potter the boy I have been enemies with for 7 whole years , the boy I insulted for having no family and being a coward spoke up “I think that we shouldn't throw the both of them into Azkaban since information I have got has let me know that Lucius Malfoy forced his family to join the Voldermort” I looked at him shocked for about a moment . When a council member cleared his throat “but we can't let them go without a punishment " Arguments started to breakout and me and my mother were lead outside so that the council can make a decision . We waited for about half an hour . The most stressful half hour of my life . My mother sat silently on a bench while I paced I was half shocked and half worried . I was worried about what the punishment would be and also shocked Harry freakin potter helped me even though he knew I was the reason why his mentor Albus Dumbledore was dead. Another council member came out and let us in . Kingsley who was the head council member said “Your punishment is not as bad as those before you . Your manor and all your possessions will be taken to compensate the people who your father has harmed . You will be given an apartment in London with a fixed monthly fee of wizard and muggles money for 6 months which is enough time for you to find a well paying job in the wizarding or muggle world Dismissed. And with that we were led out. 

So It had been a month since the war and time was running out I had 5 months more to find a suitable job. The problem was no one was ready to hire me . I kept having nightmares of all the people my father killed it haunted me always . No one was ready to hire an ex- death eater . So I gave up I had a simple routine now . Look for jobs to please mother be unsuccessful and then finally use the wizarding money I had to drink at the Hogs Head. It was a quiet place where I didn't have to bear the whispers that followed me . I used get drunk wobble back home and go to bed and at night I would wake up screaming from the nightmares 

Hermione's PoV 

My life after the war was a roller -coaster of emotions . I was depressed for weeks due to all the friends we lost , Ron finally kissed me and I was so happy. I wanted to go back to Hogwarts and finish our last year but Harry and Ron both wanted to become Aurors and Ron and I argued about it for a week . I don't want to say this but he won. The three of us got the job almost instantly . I had fun the first few weeks with harry and Ron by my side but then with time we seemed to drift apart they got busy Harry with Ginny since she was leaving in two weeks for Hogwarts . I hated work till the point where I was getting up and dragging myself to work .

Even Ron seemed distant so I focused on my work . I still had nightmares at night about all the people we lost about how Bellatrix tortured me it happened every night . Some person who died in the war would haunt me and then I would see myself being tortured by her it got so bad. Every time it happened I would try to physically hurt myself . I had tried everything from sleeping potions to muggles medication . I was supposed to be happy now that the war was over but it looks like the ghosts of my past won't leave me alone . 


	2. Pain and Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so theres a bit of angst in this one

Hermione's PoV

I felt numb like I had stopped being human and become a machine . My life was like clockwork always repeating itself day after day ,week after week . Go to work check if there are any cases which require me to go and check out in person which happens rarely . Then just finish up my paperwork and go home . Harry and Ron were busy as well . So I was usually left on my own. I was starting to wish I returned to Hogwarts . Ginny was busy packing and getting supplies since she was leaving for Hogwarts in two weeks . Harry wanted to spend as much time as possible with her before she left which I understood. Ron on the other hand was acting distant for no reason at all skipping dates , and just acting moody all the time but I think its just because of the work load . 

_3 days Later_

Ron had called in sick today I was worried about him but I had loads of work to complete. When the lunch break came along I decided to check on him. When I got there I decided not to knock since I had the spare key . I walked in on Ron kissing Pansy . I looked at the two of them in shock for a minute . Then Pansy smirked . Ron looked at me and said “this is not what it looks like mione " I glared at him and ran . After getting outside the building I apparated into my apartment where I burst into tears. I had no family since I decided not to give my parents there memories back since they had seemed happy now . I had no close friends who I could rely on since Harry would mostly likely side with Ron and Ginny was going to Hogwarts. Just as I was crying an owl swooped pecked on the window .I let it in . It dropped a letter at my feet and flew away . The letter had a Hogwarts seal it read 

To Miss Granger

We hope you are well. After seeing that you have got the highest grades in the year for 6 years running . We wish to offer you a job as a teacher at Hogwarts. We have been informed that you already have a high paying job at the ministry but if you wish to apply there is a job interview in two days the subjects which need teachers are enlisted below let us know your preference by owl

1) Defence Against the Dark Arts 

2)Herbology

3)Potions

4) muggle Studies 

Let us know if you will be coming for the interview or not we await your owl

Sincerely 

Headmistress McGonagall

I read through the letter again a job at Hogwarts . I realised it was a second chance . I wanted to be at Hogwarts for my 7th year but Ron didn't let me enroll so I had missed it. But I could still be at Hogwarts but as a teacher . I wrote my preference and sent the owl. A few hours later I got the timings for the interview. I had to prepare for this . It was a second chance ,A new beginning and I couldn't let it go to waste .I felt so happy and determined I had to get this job.

Draco's PoV 

I got up feeling that familiar sense of Déjà vu knowing that I would have to drag myself to different places where I would be praised for a little while for my grades and then when I would confess that I had the dark mark and I would instantly be rejected. Then I would go and drink in the Hogs Head and on my way there people would stare at me and whisper behind my back . Just as I was getting up . My mother said “Draco there's a letter for you" For me I thought to myself . Who the hell would write to me .The letter had a Hogwarts crest I had not enrolled for Hogwarts this year 

The letter read:

To Mr Malfoy 

We hope you are well . We have noticed that your grades were exemplary for the last few years . We are sure you are aware that Hogwarts is facing a lack of teachers this year due to the war . So we would like to offer you a job at Hogwarts if you wish to apply send an owl with your preferred subject and we will let you know the timings for the interview the subjects which need teachers are-

1) Potions 

2) Defence Against the Dark Arts 

3) Herbology

4) muggle studies 

We await your owl 

Sincerely

Headmistress McGonagall

I stared for about 15 to 20 mins I just stared at the letter . A job offer at Hogwarts. I needed a job . I quickly wrote back with my confirmation and preferred subject . For a few hours I was tense what if they changed their mind after all I am a former death eater . But I got a reply the interview was in two days . There was no time to waste I started researching on my subject and making notes . Writing down all possible questions . I wasn't a studious type of person believe me. But I needed this job .It was a second chance to redeem my future . A chance to make a new name for myself a names that wasn't Lucius Malfoy's son the death-eater but A respected teacher at Hogwarts. It was a chance for a new beginning and I couldn't let it go. 


	3. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ron was an arse last time. Disclaimer - i do not own harry potter .

Draco's PoV

I was nervous as hell. I kept pacing back and forth in my living room . The interview was in 2 hours and I was prepared but for some reason not confident . My own mother was trying to look like she had faith in me but in reality she was extremely nervous she was fidgeting and moving around just like me . This job could help the two of us a lot . The interview was in an half an hour . So I decided to wait it out at hogwarts. I apparated there and sat down . I was extremely nervous. Just as I was sitting there waiting for my turn. Doubts started creeping into my mind . I didn't think McGonagall would hire me after all I was a deatheater , my family had killed thousands of people and destroyed their families. My own family supported Voldermort openly and I was the cause for the death of the last headmaster of Hogwarts and a dear friend of hers . I pushed those thoughts out of my mind this was my only hope . As I looked around the room for the people who I was competing against. I saw a few familiar faces , Neville Longbottom , Lavender Brown and Hannah Abbott . I didn't make eye contact with any of them after all they must hate me . I outright bullied Neville when we went to Hogwarts . 

Suddenly the door to the room opened and someone came inside , I did not look at the person but they came and sat right next to me . I wondered who would want to sit next to a deatheater when I glanced at the person . I was completely shocked it was Granger , Hermione freaking granger , the girl who has a perfect life . Why would she be here I thought she ,potter and weasley had the perfect jobs at the ministry . I realised I was staring at her so I hurriedly looked away .Then Professor McGonagall called me inside .

I sat down feeling nervous . She asked me a few questions about the curriculum and how I would be teaching. Then asked me to go wait outside . Then she called in Granger. I waited for what felt like 2hrs but was really just half an hour .She came outside and said Now it is time to announce the results . Miss Abbot will be teaching Muggle Studies , Mr Longbottom will be teaching Herbology, Miss Granger will be teaching Defense against the Dark arts and Mr Malfoy will be teaching potions . She said with a smile . The rest of them smiled and thanked McGonagall for the job while I sat there in shock . I hadn't been rejected. I would not be known as Draco Malfoy the death eaters son , I would be known as Draco Malfoy a respected potions teacher at Hogwarts . This was a new start, a new beginning. I rushed home after that.

Hermione's PoV 

I was extremely nervous not for the interview of course but for what I had to do to get there . Ronald had been trying to talk to me all day yesterday and Harry was very worried about me . I called in sick at work because I didn't need anyone knowing about this . I managed to get past Harry's concerned yet annoying questions and apparated there. With all the work at the ministry I hadn't had time to revise my questions for the interview so I randomly sat down in a seat and started revising my questions . Then I suddenly felt a gaze on me . I glanced back and saw a pair of gray eyes . I realised I was looking at Malfoy . I was sitting next to him so I decided to concentrate on my work .

I wondered why he was here I mean I know he was a mean brat but he had good grades and could possibly get any job he wanted So why Hogwarts ?. Of course I don't know much about his case since Harry handled it and he is quite private about his deatheater cases . I decided to concentrate on my work it was none of my business what Malfoy did or did not do as long as it did not concern me or anyone associated with me . 

Professor McGonagall called Malfoy in . He looked so nervous almost nothing like the arrogant prat I knew when we went to Hogwarts. He looked almost nothing like the boy who went around calling muggleborns ,mudbloods . I decided to concentrate on my work . Half an hour later he came back out he looked so uncertain and conflicted at the same time . I wondered once again what happened to him. I didn't have that much time to think about it. Because Professor McGonagall called me inside. I went in and she asked me questions about my teaching style and I answered her. Then 15 mins later she said we are done . I noticed that my interview was much shorter then the others which made me feel nervous . Then she asked me "how are your parents Miss Granger? "I looked at her in shock then I finally managed to stutter out " my - parents?" She replied " Yes your parents Mr Potter told me you oblivated them before the war?" I sighed and said " Yes I oblivated them and have not given them back their memories ." Professor McGonagall looked at me curiously but did not ask further .She ushered me outside and then announced the results I was so happy and so were the rest of the people who got the job. I looked at Malfoy he looked stunned but he quickly got up and left. I had to go home to prepare as well soI thanked Professor McGonagall one more time and left . This was an amazing thing for me it was a new start , a new beginning. 


	4. excitement and anger

Hermione's PoV 

I had got the job . I was incredibly happy . I quickly went to see Ginny because I didn't want to see Ron and telling Harry would eventually lead to a confrontation with Ron. So I decided to tell Ginny first. I apparated to the burrow to be greeted by Mr's Weasley , " have you come to see Ron dear ?" I took it by her tone that she didn't know what happened. I decided not to tell her and said “No , I'm actually here to see Ginny ." She smiled and said “Ginny is upstairs let me know if you need anything, dear." I went upstairs to see Ginny packing her trunk while listening to the Weird sisters . I knocked on the door she said “Come in” She hugged me and said “ So sorry mione , I would have hexed Ron if I knew he was cheating on you" I smile and say ” Its fine and I came to give you some news I'm coming back to Hogwarts as your defense against the dark arts teacher " She looked shocked for a moment then said “really?I'm so happy for you " She hugged me then looked at me seriously and said “Did you tell Ron or Harry? " I shook my head “I actually have to submit my resignation and let Harry know" She nodded and went back to packing while apparated to the Ministry.

As I apparated to the ministry I already had my resignation ready. So I walked to Harry's Office he seemed to be busy with work. “Hermione how are you?" he asked I smiled and said “I'm fine I just came to give you something." I handed him my resignation and saw him look shocked . “I got a job at Hogwarts". Harry just looked shocked for a minute then I heard a voice say “WHAT!!!" I turned around to see Ron staring at me . I glared at him but did not say anything. I looked at Harry's shocked face once and then walked out.

That night was not easy for me.I had lost my closest friends and I didn't have my family. When I was getting ready for bed I noticed the mark on my skin spelling out the words 'Mudblood' . A constant reminder that I would never fully be accepted in any world whether magical or normal. I would be an outsider to the normal world due to my powers and a outsider to the magical world due to my heritage. I knew there were other muggleborns but I knew that they didn't think of this as often as I did since I had it permanently on my skin as a permanent reminder of this feeling that I would never fit in no matter what I did. That night I had nightmares if the day that mark on my skin was made.

Draco's PoV

I got home and I was still in a good mood . I saw my mother look at me with a smile she asked me if I got it ? I nodded in confirmation I was so excited this was a new beginning for our family. I noticed my mother was quieter then usual she looked a little pale . I suddenly felt worried was she sick or something? I asked her if she was feeling ok. She replied “I'm fine Draco I just need to tell you something . I wrote to your father in Azkaban about your Job and everything and he wrote back but the letter is addressed to you." She handed me the letter and I took it . I felt a jolt of anger and I yelled “WHY WOULD YOU WRITE TO HIM MOTHER , WHY? HIS BELIEFS DESTROYED OUR FAMILY AND IF IT WASN'T FOR HARRY FREAKIN POTTER WE BOTH WOULD BE IN AZKABAN RIGHT NOW! WHENEVER I REMEMBER THIS MAN I REMEMBER THE COUNTLESS FAMILIES HE DESTROYED. HE WANTED ME TO BE LIKE HIM TO KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE TO TORTURE THEM. YET YOU CONTACT HIM. My mother flinched . I stormed out of the room with the letter still clutched in my hand.

I didn't go for dinner that night . I sat and packed my bags since I would have to leave for Hogwarts the day after tommorow .I wondered what had happened to my friends . All I knew was that Goyle got a job as some cleaner in a muggle bar , Zabini and Nott got jobs in the ministry and Pansy got a job in some witch beauty company. I hadn't kept in contact with them due to the fact that I didn't want them in my life. I had the letter and I had mixed emotions about it. One part of me wanted to tear it and throw it away another part of me wanted to open it and read what it said but I didn't do that I packed it in my bag and went to sleep . 


	5. emotions

Draco's PoV

I had got out of the house early today. I didn't want to speak with my mother. I decided I needed to freshen up. I had been preparing lectures for the students of Hogwarts all night and had got only a little sleep. I went to the nearest coffee shop. I ordered a coffee and sat down at a table in the corner. I felt angry tired and also lonely My life sucked it was getting better but I wished that I never had to go through this anyway. 

The door opened and someone walked in .It was Granger and I don't know why but she looked like a mess not that I could judge I am a mess. She looked in my direction and I waved at her for some reason she stiffened and grabbed her coffee and left.

I sighed I guess she hated me. I wasn't really surprised these looks were practically how people acted with me. I was a death-eater after all. But I was trying to make a change but for some reason the world wouldn't let me forger the fact that I made a decision to ruin my life.

I went home my mom was in the kitchen I went straight to my room to pack for Hogwarts. I packed all my things and looked around the room to check if I forgot something then my gaze fell on the letter sitting there unopened where I left it on my desk. I wanted to open it and at the same time rip it into shreds and throw it away. I walked and clutched the letter in my hand not sure what to do. I decided to pack it in my bag I would decide what to do with it later. I wish I could just tear it . It was probably just written by my father so he could get in my head again. I hated feeling this way confused , conflicted . I hated looking at Potter , Granger and Weasel seeing how they had perfect lives how they weren't conflicted and haunted by their mistakes all the time.

Hermione's PoV

I had the same dream as I had every night but it was slightly different this time. It wasn't even a dream it was a nightmare. The very same nightmare were Bellatrix tortured me to my death carving that word into my skin. But this time it was slightly different as I was being tortured and I was ready to give up. My eyes met a pair of grey eyes which looked like they were tormented , hurt and upset like the person who these beautiful pair of eyes belonged to was going through the same amount of emotional pain as me. Perhaps even more. Then the person who these eyes belonged to whispered please don't do this.

I woke up in cold sweat like every morning. But this time my thoughts weren't filled with fear of Bellatrix. They were filled with curiosity the person who I saw in my dreams I couldn't remember his face only his eyes and the words he spoke. I wondered who those eyes belonged to and if what happened in my dream was real. That when I was being tortured by Bellatrix someone actually wanted to help me.

I decided I needed a cup of coffee. I got dressed and I walked to a coffee shop it was small and not so crowded. I walked in and ordered a cup of coffee as I was waiting for a cup of coffee my eyes met with a pair of grey one it was malfoy he waved at me. I was shocked I quickly grabbed a cup of coffee and left.

The person in my dreams had been malfoy . I thought I was filled with shock. I calmed myself down and said it was only just a dream. I felt bad I had acted so rude towards Malfoy just because of a dream. I had been both stupid and mean. I decided I would apologize on the Hogwarts express tommorow. That was a good idea. Then I quickly started packing . Kingsley knew I was going to Hogwarts and had asked me to go through some of the remains of belongings found in the wreckage and see if I could find their owners. I noticed a silver and green ring I had seen that before. It was Malfoys.


	6. enemies become friends

Hermione's Pov

I rushed with my bags to King's Cross , I was so late. When I reached there I saw Harry standing at the station. I wondered if he forgave me for quitting. Then I saw Ginny kiss him goodbye and get on the train so I guess he came here to drop his girlfriend .I decided to try and make peace with him after all we both had been friends for a long time. I walked up to him and said “Hello Harry , How are you? " He glared at me and walked away I guess he was still giving me the cold shoulder. I felt miserable. I got on the train. I walked for a while but noticed that all the compartments were full. Then I saw Malfoy , the compartment he was sitting in was mostly empty . I opened the compartment door and asked if I could sit there he looked surprised . But he nodded and let me sit there for a while we sat in an awkward silence so I decided to put my trunk up.

I lifted the trunk it took a lot of effort then when I finally got it up all the way it came tumbling down. Just as it was about to fall on me . Malfoy can forward and caught it. “Are you okay?" He asked I nodded and smiled . “Thank you Malfoy " he nodded and then said suddenly “You can call me Draco you know" I was taken aback and even he seemed embarrassed about what he said then he said “ I mean we're adults now so why do we have to be petty and call each other by our last names after all we are no longer students , we are teachers so keeping such a rivalry would just be childish." I nodded and smiled “All right then Draco , you can call me Hermione " .He smiled and nodded . We sat in an awkward silence not sure what to speak about. Then I remembered the ring. “I have something for you Draco " I pulled out the ring and gave it to him . He looked shocked for a minute then for some reason he paled . I was about to ask him what the matter was when he suddenly said " Oh look we're already here , I'll see you at the staff table granger " he pocketed the ring then hurried off with his luggage . I noticed he called me Granger again not Hermione. I wondered if I said something that offended him.

Draco's PoV

I had gotten to Kings Cross earlier then usual because I knew people would whisper and ask what I was doing here. I entered a random compartment and drew the blinds hopefully people would take the hint that I was not in the mood for company. I sat there in silence alone with my thoughts. I wondered what it would be like if I never got the dark mark what would have been happening right now if the battle never happened. I was lost in thought remembering my memories of this place. How I would sit in this compartment and boast to Crabbe and Boyle who just agreed with everything I said and Pansy who would sit and adore me. I realized the closest thing to a true friend that I had was Zabini a person who I hardly spoke with. I remember how I couldn't stand him because I thought he was jealous I guess the truth was that Blaise was the type of friend I needed . He wasn't a yes man by any chance , he wasn't the type of friend who supported you always. But he was the type of friend who would observe you and give his opinion and advice on your actions. It was basically free advice take it or leave it. I wish I had taken his advice. When he had given it. 

Suddenly someone opened the compartment door , I was about to snap at the person. When I realized it was Granger she asked me if she could sit here and I said yes . I was surprised why would she want to sit with me I wondered we sat there in an awkward silence for a while then she got up and started putting her trunk up she seemed to be having some difficulty undoing so. I was about to help her when it came tumbling down . I quickly caught it before it hit her. She thanked me and we sat down . I realized she called me Malfoy and for some insane reason I blurted out like the blithering idiot I was “Call me Draco" I waited for her reaction , feeling embarrassed I quickly made up an explanation hoping it sounded realistic she just nodded and said call me Hermione. I smiled. She suddenly said I have something for you and pulled out my old Slytherin ring. I looked at it in shock how did she find it. Then I remembered it was a Gift from the same man who ruined my life and was now rotting in azkaban . I didn't want to talk about it so I pocketed the ring and left . I wanted to throw it away but I couldn't. I felt frustrated. I didn't want anything of his. I didn't want anything that connected me to him in any way , shape or form. Yet I couldn't throw away things he gave me , first the letter now the ring.


	7. A little help from a friend

Hermione's PoV

What if they didn't like me , what if they only wanted to know about the war, I have to do something to make a good first impression. That's why I had a little surprise up my sleeve. I had spoken with a friend and he was willing to help me. This morning my first lecture was with the 1st Years people who had never seen me before and only knew me as someone who was part of the golden trio . I waited outside the classroom , nervously , He wouldn't be late would he? Suddenly I heard footsteps and I saw the tired chosen one. I smiled and said “Thank you so much for doing this Harry" He smiled at me and said “Of course Mione , So what are we teaching them today" I smiled and said “Your famous and favourite charm , The disarming charm or as we say Expelliarmus. " Harry grinned “Good choice , he complimented. " I nodded with a smile and went inside. The students all stared at me.I took a deep breath and said “Hello students , My name is Hermione Granger and I will be your Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. Now for your first lesson I would like to teach you something important which I wish I had known before. The person teaching is a good friend of mine and really skilled in Defence Against the Dark Arts , He works as an Auror . Please Welcome Mr Potter" 

Whispers broke out in the room , I ignored them and watched as Harry made his way towards the teachers desk. I sat on a chair near the entrance of the classroom as Harry looked at all the students. He smiled and said “For all of those who came to this class with the intention of studying it for marks only please change your mentality, Defense against the dark arts depends on your bravery and skill. This is something that will help you in the future if you were ever to become an Auror" Everyone nodded Harry smiled and gestured for me to come forward . “Okay , students now we will start with some basic spells ", I said with a smile. 

An hour later the lesson was over , I felt elated ,all the students had fun , Harry and I taught them the expelliarmus charm . After that Harry smiled and said “I have got to go mione , though this was a good experience. Then he left the room one thing that irked me was that Harry was going in the opposite direction of the great hall. Maybe he's going to go visit Ginny. 

Harry 's PoV

I had a lot of fun teaching Hermione's Class today . But there was something I had to do Hermione and Ron belonged together and sure Ron was an idiot and screwed up with her several times. But I knew with Hermione's Help he could change. 

I was going to the Headmistress's Office hopefully she would understand what I was trying to do and listen to me. .


	8. A big mess

Hermione's PoV

It was evening now and I had been taking care of my classes all day. I had just left the classroom .When I noticed Ginny sneaking around . I have spent enough time with Ginny to know when she's up to something . “What's the matter Ginny "I asked. Then I noticed that she's wasn't in her school robes. She was wearing a short black dress and her red hair was done in a beautiful style. Any other teacher who saw her like this would probably give her detention due to the fact that she isn't supposed to be wearing such clothes at school. But I knew why she was dressed up like this , the thought made me laugh, smile and feel bitter at the same time. It made me laugh because I knew Harry was at Hogwarts , He was probably sneaking Ginny out for a romantic date or something . It seemed like something that idiot would do. It made me smile because even though Harry was an idiot , he was Ginny's idiot and they both made a cute couple . It made me feel bitter because.............. As much as I hate to admit it , I sometimes wished that Ron treated me that way. Enough about that bastard Hermione he didn't deserve you I told myself firmly . I snapped myself out of my thoughts and looked at Ginny . She looked at me with no expression as though contemplating whether I would act like her best friend and help her out or like a teacher and report her .

I sighed and asked “Ginny you can't be serious , what are you doing ?"Ginny looked at me sheepishly and said “Uhh well you know how Harry is visiting —" “No, I meant why are you making such a rookie mistake. While sneaking in or out of the castle always use Harry's Invisibility cloak." Ginny expression changed to a grin. “Well I would have taken it but I didn't have it. "She said with a huff. I sighed and said “Come with me , I'll help you find Harry " She smiled. And we both started walking together. Ginny was careful to stay behind me. So that it looked like she was in trouble and I was taking her to detention. We both searched the entire castle but we couldn't find Harry anywhere. Where was he? . The only place left was The headmistress's office . I asked Ginny to wait outside and went in. I could hear Headmistress McGonagall talking to someone . 

“Please stop wasting my time , Mr Potter " McGonagall said angrily. Wait what was Harry doing here. And why was McGonagall pissed off with him? I waited and heard Harry say “I'm telling you Hermione isn't fit for the job , she couldn't even teach her first lesson on her own " I didn't know what to feel , my best friend was backstabbing. Trying to take away the job that I loved. But why , why would Harry do this?. “Mr Potter may I remind you that Hermione is known as the smartest witch of her age for a reason . She has topped every lesson ever taught at Hogwarts except divination , which I don't blame her for as it is practically based on rubbish and guesswork and stupid superstitions , If I didn't think Hermione was capable of this job I wouldn't have hired her." Harry just glared at McGonagall. I was angry and upset , I left immediately “Mione , what the hell" Ginny said as I rushed past her. I just wanted to get as far away from Harry as possible. Sometimes I just wished , that I could run way from all the pain, just go to some safe haven where I couldn't get hurt at all. First the war , then Ron and now Harry. I just walked lost in my thoughts and suddenly I bumped into someone . Strong arms gripped my waist stopping me from falling. And my brown eyes met a pair of stormy grey ones which were full of concern. I quickly steadied myself and Draco let go of me. “Are you alright , Hermione?" He asked , I nodded “Yes I'm fine." 

I walked past Draco and left I needed somewhere where I could clear my thoughts too much had happened, I thought I was over it but clearly I was not. I found a spot near the great lake under a tree. I sat there for what felt like hours. I wondered what led to my life being like this. Once I was Hermione Granger , the smartest witch of her age , Once I was a part of the golden trio , with two best friends who I could trust with my life , Once I thought I had a perfect life , with a loving boyfriend and a great job. Now I was just a girl whose life was a big mess , who now had no one. Now even Harry didn't believe in me . And Ginny would probably side with him. I mean he was her boyfriend after all. Suddenly I heard someone behind me. 


	9. Some Good Advice

Hermione's PoV 

I heard a noise behind me as I turned around I saw Draco of all people walking towards me . He sat down beside me and said “ You okay , Granger?" I shook my head. “Do you know what its like to be in an illusion to think you have everything but in reality you have nothing." Draco gave me a strange look . Then he sighed “I actually do know what its like if you remember correctly , I was the snobby son of the Malfoys who believed that he was above others because he had no muggles or muggleborns in his family. Who thought he was some sort of prince destined to prove himself to the Dark Lord who was practically like a God to my family until I woke up and saw the truth." I looked down we both had been through so much . “By the way , I saw Weaslette yelling at Potter on my way here she seemed pretty angry" I smiled “Her name is Ginny , and well now if you don't know already I'm pretty much alone now , I have lost my best friend , my boyfriend , my parents . Pretty much everyone." Draco looked at me his eyes sparked with interest. “ You broke up with Weasley? " I felt tears well in my eyes “He cheated on me" I said my voice almost a whisper . Draco looked shocked for a moment “He doesn't deserve you , he never did and if he didn't see how amazing you were then its his fault." He said . I heard a hint of anger in his voice. 

My world was literally upside down now , Ron and I were no longer dating or friends . Harry didn't believe in me , my parents didn't remember me , Ginny and Harry were fighting and Now Draco Malfoy himself was sitting beside me and comforting me . What next ,would Voldermort come back and propose to Harry ? . Okay now that was too much of an exaggeration. “Why don't you talk to McGonagall she has an answer to everything she can probably give you some advice " He suggested. I nodded “I will talk to her later but I want to be left alone right now." He sighed and nodded. He got up to leave and I surprised myself and said “Thank you , Draco I needed that . " He smiled softly . He looked handsome when he smiled. He headed back to the castle leaving me with my thoughts. Everything was so confusing I was used to having Ron and Harry by my side . I mean when we were running all over the country trying to defeat Voldermort . We stood by each other through thick and thin. And now that we were finally free to enjoy a normal life They didn't want any part of it . And Draco who bullied me for so long was now being nice to me . Its almost like everyone in my life suddenly changed and I couldn't keep up. 

I got up and headed back to the castle. Apparently the news of what happened had spread through the castle like wildfire people were talking about how the golden trio breaking up. Whispers of this echoed through the great hall , corridors, basically all anyone was talking about was me , Harry and Ron. Since me and Ron were public figures but we hadn't announced anything about our breakup mostly because after what I saw , I just couldn't bring myself to talk to him. I managed to sit through dinner in the Great hall. But after that I went up to Headmistress McGonagall and said “Professor I want to talk to you about something " She nodded and ushered me to the Headmistress's Office . We sat down and before I could speak she said “This is about Potter isn't it?" I nodded not trusting myself to speak. She sighed and said “Miss Granger , listen If you think that what Mr Potter said would affect my standing with you than you are wrong. Mr Potter might have said some hurtful words about your teaching but I am still confident and I have faith in you. " I nodded and said “Professor I'm sorry , I know its not professional to drag your personal life into your work life." McGonagall just smiled and said “You Put too much pressure on yourself , Just because people call you the Golden girl doesn't mean you have to change yourself completely just to be Perfect . Nobody is Perfect Hermione. If you try to be this Perfect Golden Girl to fit everyone's Expectations on who you should be , You may succeed in doing so but you will end up damaging yourself on the inside in a way you won't able to repair." 

I realised McGonagall was right . “Now tell me one thing Miss Granger why did you quit your previous job?. I was taken aback by the question “The reason why I quit was because I was frustrated , I wanted to come back to Hogwarts but Ron and Harry pressured me to join the Ministry instead so we could all be together. After that it just went downhill I worked hard and did my best but I was never promoted or even praised for my good work . Harry got promoted thrice in a month because the Minister Favours him because he is the chosen one. Ron and Harry grew distant to me and then I realised there was no point at being at this job just to be closer to Ron and Harry even though I wanted to be at Hogwarts if they themselves were distant and then I found out Ron was cheating on me and that pushed me over the edge and I just quit . " I rambled ,every word of what I said was true. McGonagall looked at me sympathetically and said “Miss Granger you must be tired , its been quite a day , why don't you go to your room and rest." I got up to leave when McGonagall suddenly said “Miss Granger remember what I said live life through your own expectations and ambitions and you will find the happiness and peace you are looking for ." I smiled and nodded , I guess Draco was right ,McGonagall's advice made me realise that up until this point I had made the expectations of people around me into my ambition that's why I wasn't happy. How could someone be happy if they couldn't live life on their own terms?

Thinking of that I suddenly bumped into a certain someone. 


	10. Scarlett Woman strikes again

Draco's PoV 

Yesterday was quite the day , Weaslette and Potter broke up because of what Potter did to granger . I'm not sure if they both get what the term silent breakup or mutual breakup means because they both had a shouting match in the great hall with everyone watching until Weaslette yelled “We're done " and then hexed the man. Which I believe was the only time in my life where I pitied potter . He ran for his life with Weaslette throwing jinx after jinx at him . How he managed to dodge them all, escape and disapparate I will never know . But after that I had an interesting conversation with none other than granger. And we both spoke as though we were old friends which was actually quite refreshing for once . I sat at breakfast in the great hall . Hermione wasn't here yet but she was probably thinking about what happened yesterday . Owls started flying in with the post. The owl that delivered my paper dropped it near my cup of coffee. As I opened the Daily Prophet I saw Hermione's Face plastered all Over it. It read : 

Hermione Granger : A heartbreaker , Cheater ,Homewrecker and attention seeker   
Yesterday Our sources at the daily prophet reported a slight distress in our golden trio. The trio known for their legendary defeat of He who must not be named seems to be facing quite a few challenges due to our golden girl none other than Miss Granger also known as the smartest witch of her age. Seems to be trying to cause unnecessary drama in the lives of her friends just to stay relevant . Apparently a washed out moniker and a few years as the sidekick of the chosen one weren't enough for her. Miss Granger reportedly broke up with Mr Weasley . Rumours say she was cheating on him with another man . The identity of the other man is still unknown . It is said that she also started a fight with Harry Potter in the midst of the students of Hogwarts getting his long time girlfriend Miss Ginny Weasley to leave him. 

This I feel was extremely unprofessional behavior on her part . Bringing her personal life of drama to the eyes of innocent students who are just there to learn . Her mental state is not in good and yet she has been allowed to teach. In the span of a few days time Miss Granger has gone from her reputation of a respectable member of the ministry to a jealous attention seeking woman. She has not only destroyed her own reputation , career and relationship. But also destroyed the relationship of the chosen one. After everything he has been through does Mr Potter truly not deserve happiness now someone who he considered a friends has caused another heartbreak for the poor man . It turns out Miss Granger has always been this. Through some dedicated research of old articles of the daily prophet I have found that Miss Granger was a well known Scarlett woman who played with the hearts of many poor men back in her days at Hogwarts . These Men included Cormac Mclaggen a survivor of the war , Ronald Weasley part of the golden trio , Viktor Krum A famous Bulgarian quidditch player and Harry Potter Himself . There are said to be many more but records are still being searched for information on them .

For more information on this Topic hold your hats until next Thursday . Where we will publish a whole article discussing Miss Granger detail.

This article was brought to you by our new chief journalist Mr Sidney Glass keep viewing the Daily Prophet to see more of his work. 

The article ended there. I felt my blood boil. Granger and I weren't friends . We were just enemies who were now colleagues and acquaintances . But I hated these lies . I mean how much did she have to take?. She lost her Parents , her best friend and her boyfriend cheated on her. And now this article was trying to tarnish her reputation people were truly cruel . Whoever this Sidney Glass was he was clearly a follower of Miss Rita Skeeter's work. If Weasley is behind this I'll kill him. That man was pathetic and didn't realise what he had right in front of him . Wait but why should I care? I mean Granger's not my girlfriend and I don't even know if she considers me as a friend so why do I care so much ?. Suddenly I noticed the red head coming up to the teachers table . She held the Daily Prophet in her hand 

“Listen I know we are not friends and I truly hate you , Ferret but something has to be done about this article Hermione has enough problems in her life and she does NOT need another one." Weaslette said . “Firstly a little respect please I am your Professor and I could easily give you detention and secondly like you said we are practically enemies Miss Weasley why do you want my help?" I replied coldly . I may be warming up to granger but I was no fan of Weasleys . “Because you idiot , I have my reasons and other then me your the only one Hermione considers as a friend who isn't pigheaded enough to give my plan away " She said rolling her eyes . “Wait she considers me a friend ?" I asked shocked . “Well maybe I would be delighted to tell you more if you agree to help me " She said with a coy smile. Oh good lord did I hate Weasleys . The older one was a prat of a prefect , The twins drove me up the walls and Weasley was the most annoying and now it seems Weaslette over here wants to live up to her families legacy of annoying me. Oh sweet Merlin when will I be free of these Weasleys?. “Fine , What's the plan?" I said with a resigned sigh. 


	11. Someone kill the Weaslette

Draco's PoV 

Now the weaslette had gone to all the teachers telling them about her super secret plan. Apparently she would tell me last. All the teachers seemed to agree. Maybe Weaslette's plan wasn't so bad. I mean if it was dangerous none of them would agree right?. “Alright then Malfoy " Weaslette said as she came bounding up to me with the same amount of charm and grace as a bulldog . She had a mischievous glint in her eye. Which made me uneasy. I mean Voldermort is scary I get it okay he can avada kedavra the shit out of you. But Weaslette was a whole other level of crazy , who knew what she would have me do?. “It's Professor Malfoy and what do I have to do?" I said with a sigh. “Well the plan is basically to lure in the person responsible for the article and convince them not to. The entire DA and The teachers are ready to do that. Once the person gets here we surround him and get him to take back everything he said in the article. That way it'll be like the article was never published." Weaslette said proudly. “Okay that doesn't sound too bad" I replied mentally thanking the nonexistent gods for siding with me and not letting me die this time. “Well that all doesn't matter to you because your not doing that " Weaslette replied with a sharp smirk that glint in her eye shining more brightly then ever and the corners of her mouth twitched as if she were about to laugh. I felt something I hadn't felt since Voldermort died and the entire shit that was my life went down ,fear . “So what should I do? " I asked nervously I didn't know why I was asking this stupid question even though I didn't want the answer. To calm my nerves I took a sip of my coffee. And then the Weaslette said “I need you to Distract her by taking her out on a date to hogsm—" I didn't let her finish cause I was too busy choking on my coffee. “You alright Malfoy?" She asked. It was clear that she was enjoying this. 

“The teachers agreed to this?" I asked spluttering. Weaslette just shrugged and gave a sly smile “I told them you would be distracting her but I didn't tell them how " The girl would have made an excellent death-eater or maybe even dark lord I mean lady. Like I know I've done some bad shit. But I'm pretty sure I didn't deserve the humiliation of going up to granger asking her on a date and getting jinxed right in the face. I may be an ex death eater who has seen and been through a lot of gruesome shit. But I didn't feel like repeating what happened to me in our third year. “Listen Malfoy , I'm not asking you to date her , frankly she deserves someone better I'm just trusting you to distract her for one evening , I'm asking you to call it a date because Mione needs to get back out there . After my idiot of a brother she's not been on a single date. And the sooner she gets over him the better." The Weaslette said honestly. I could tell she was honestly worried about Hermione. The one thing that hurt me was that she didn't think I was worthy of her. But I guess the Weaslette had a knack for honesty . She was right though. Hermione was way out of my league . I was an ex- death eater who narrowly escaped Azkaban . While she was one of the biggest heroes out there. Well I didn't want to ask her on a date and end up making a fool of myself . But I wanted to prove to everyone that I had changed for the better. That included helping and not just sitting on the sidelines. “Alright , I'll do it but your coming with me if stuff gets awkward when I'm asking her out you better save me" I said as I got up. I was confident when it came to dating and stuff but for some reason this scared me. I mean when was the last time I went on a date. Definitely not after the war , after my reputation was destroyed. 

I didn't go on that many dates during my 6th and 7th Year because by that time I realised how clingy Pansy was . I was also scared to death and watching my back because that was the time my father made me join Voldermort . So let's hope I don't magically turn into a stuttering idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter , Let's leave Ginny to torment Draco for a while .


End file.
